I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tents and related structures, and more particularly to a lighted tent apparatus and system for use with textile elements to service as walls, doors, ceilings, and awnings.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Structures such as tents, canopies and gazebos are typically used as temporary shelters for a variety of purposes such as camping, social events and the like. Such temporary structures are desirable to have protection from UV rays, rain, wind insects and the like. However, these temporary structures typically do not include light sources. Often times, external light sources are brought into the structure. Alternatively, attempts have been made to incorporate an inherent light source, but such sources can be unmanageable and heavy. As such, there persists a need for a lightweight inherent light source for these structures.